


rumor has it

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [11]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Theo surprises Rose during her off period and the result is definitely going to be fueling the rumor mill amongst their students. (Fem!Ten/Rose teachers AU)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just 600 words of girls necking and then being cute. Also for the anon who prompted me with “Yeah, that’s going to leave a mark.” :)

Rose was reaching up to get the box of colored pencils on a shelf above her head when she heard the door to her storage cupboard swing shut. She spun around, a lecture for whatever student was sneaking up on her already on the tip of her tongue.

It died when she saw her girlfriend leaning against the closed door instead.

“Why, Doctor Smith, fancy seeing you here,” Rose said, tongue peeking out to decorate the corner of her smile.

“Got out of the science meeting early, thought I’d come see how you were spending your off period,” Theo said, lazy smile spreading over her face.

“Oh, just restocking things,” Rose said, waving her hand at the art supplies around them.

“I have a better idea.”

That was all the warning Rose got before Theo pressed her against the shelves and captured her lips. Rose barely had time to open her mouth against hers before she was moving. Theo dragged her mouth against Rose’s jawline, leaving sloppy a trail of sloppy kisses on her way to a spot on Rose’s neck.

“Oh god,” Rose gasped out as Theo lavished attention on her chosen location. Lips and teeth and tongue working in tandem to send heat rushing through Rose’s veins.

Theo pulled away with an obscene pop and a smile to match, grinning at her trembling lover while she still looked completely unaffected beyond the sheen on her lips.

“Yeah, that’s going to leave a mark,” Rose said shakily, pressing her fingers to the spot on her neck Theo’s mouth had just left.

Theo smirked down at her. “That was the point,” she said.

From this close, Rose fancied that she count the freckles on the face of her infuriating girlfriend.

“I don’t have a scarf with me, Theodora,” Rose complained. “The kids are going to have such a go at me.”

“There’s only three periods left,” she pointed out, stepping back to allow Rose room to maneuver in the small supply room.

“Yeah, and I’m teaching all of them. Apparently with a hickey on my neck. The kids are going to be talking about nothing else.”

Theo’s grin was equal parts soppy and unapologetic as she stuck her hands in her pockets and rocked back on her heels. “Looks good on you though.”

Rose shook her head, smile breaking free despite her best attempt at keeping it off her face. “You’re impossible.”

“You love it.”

“Get out of here before someone walks in on the physics teacher snogging the art teacher in her own storage cupboard,” Rose said, pushing at Theo’s shoulder.

“I think necking would be the more accurate term.”

“Out!”

“I’m a scientist, Rose! Accuracy is very important to me!” Theo said, not making any moves towards the door.

“Mhm, should have been a bit more accurate in your hickey placement so I could have hidden this,” Rose said, moving to cover the already darkening mark on her neck.

Theo moved her hand aside and stepped closer to press the gentlest kiss on the spot in question, making Rose shiver.

“Your place tonight?” she asked when she moved back.

“Yeah.” Rose leaned up on her tiptoes to brush a kiss across Theo’s lips before pushing her towards the door. “Now, get!”

Theo did, laughing quietly as she left, none the worse for the wear after their necking session.

Rose followed a minute later, futilely trying to tame her hair back into a semblance of order. She had five minutes before her next class in which to see if she’d managed to stash concealer in her purse recently.

She was so going to get Theo back for this.


End file.
